


A Mother's Concern

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Little baby Mandos being Baby Mandos, Other, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Nothing wrong with a little roughhousing.





	A Mother's Concern

**Author's Note:**

> The Fett bros belong to OutcastTrip1995 while Minerva belongs to me ^^

 

Minerva leaned against the doorjamb, using the rag in her hands to wipe of the grease from her hyperdrive while she watched Dagorlad dancing around Fenn who was trying to catch him, sticking his foot out to trip the toddler a few times, or tripping over his own two feet a few times.

Compared to what Jango and Talan -- as well as quite a few of her husband’s fellow warriors -- thought, she wasn’t ignorant to their culture nor was she ignorant to the bond between the two boys in front of her, and she knew how roughly they loved to play. It didn’t take a Jedi to see the fledgling bond there.

“So, figured out the problem with the _Melody?_ ” Talan asked as he glanced at her, gold eyes meeting bright blue

“Just a few minor damages to the hyperdrive, nothing that I couldn’t fix.” Minerva says as Fenn just paused, watching Dagorlad curiously before very slowly, and carefully heading to tackle the older boy’s leg, which caused the older boy to nearly topple over once he latched on, giggling evilly as Dagorlad attempted to shake him off.

“You saw that, right?” Talan remarks quietly as he watched the two boys with mild curiosity.

Minerva just hummed in response as she recognized a familiar buzz in the Force and gave the source a sympathetic look, poor kid’s life was going to be hell if the Jedi found him or if Jax’s bastard of a father got wind of it.

“That’s the Halcyon side.” Minerva stated as she recalled her last visit to her father. “My father’s always had a knack for detail and reading the situation, wouldn’t surprise me if he’s been teaching Fenn.”.

“Poor kid.”.

Minerva smiled sweetly at him. “Not really, simply means he’s going to be a lot more graceful then Myles, who’s an absolute klutz.” Minerva says as she thought about her husband, snorting slightly at the memory of one of the times he was chasing her on some Outer Rim world when it was raining. “For a man who’s built like a tank, he’s as graceful as a drunk Weequay.”.

“You’re telling me.” Talan mumbles then out a sigh as Dagorlad ended up tripping again and nearly falling over as he tried to gently pry a giggly toddler off, who was quite adament on his surrender. “Dagorlad, it’s not that hard to shake him off!”.

“’m tryin’!” Dag responds as he glared down at the brat who stuck his tongue out at him. “Oh, ya littl’.....c’mere!”.

“Nuh-uh! T’is mine now!” Fenn declared happily as he nuzzled against the older boy’s leg. “Sur’ender!”.

“Never.”.

Minerva shook her head at that fondly before moving to stand next to Talan and roughly elbowing the younger man. “I understand you’re worried about your brother, I am too but you also have to remember he’s still a kid.” Minerva said quietly as she gave the Mandalorian an unimpressed look, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. “Fenn isn’t even three yet and I’m an outsider. He probably thinks I’m going to yell at him so take a step back, breath and remember he can’t spend his entire childhood training. Even Mandalorian children deserve to have childhoods, because I know how quickly your lives can go to hell.”.

“You don’t.....”.

“Understand? Talan, I have a younger sister. If I were in your place, I would be doing the same. Let me handle this, alright?” Minerva didn’t miss the way his jaw tightened as he cast an annoyed look at her but nod nonethless. “Dagorlad, you do realize that isn’t going to work, right? You need to actually pry him off.”.

Minerva winced in sympathy as Dagorlad let a startled yelp as he jumped a bit then proceed to lose his balance and topple back onto the ground wqith an audible oof which caused Fenn to let out another giggle as he quickly took advantage of the situation and pounced on Dagorlad’s abdomen, knocking the breath out of the poor kid. “Oww......” Dagorlad whined as he stared at the baby.

“Or mimic Myles, whichever fits.” Minerva remarks as she walked over.

“Yield!” Fenn ordered with all the authority a two-year-old could muster.

“’ine.” Dagorlad muttered as Minerva scooped her son up and offered her arm to the little feline hybrid, which he accepted by grabbing her forearm, in turn allowing her to pull him to his feet with ease. “Thast was cheatin’.”.

“Nope, I was offering advice. Not my fault you’re a klutzy little kitten.” Minerva responds as she handed Fenn over to him with a small smile, noticing the blush that creeped over his face. “I grew up with sixteen honorary siblings and cousins, kid. And those were smugglers and pirates, and a bounty hunter. I know how rough things can get.”.

“Yer point?”.

“Quit acting like I’m going to yell at you if Fenn accidentally gets hurt.” Minerva stated as she crouched down to look up at him and ruffle his blond curls, grinning a bit. “I’m not like Illipi. I expect you to keep Fenn outta trouble but that doesn’t mean I expect you to treat him with kid gloves because of me, okay?”.

Dagorlad just remained quiet as he looked down at Fenn who was wrestling with his hand,

“You know when to hold back and when not to, I know Fenn is safe with you and I expect you to keep him safe, and vice versa when he get solder. Think you can handle looking out for him, fluffball?”.

“Yea’.....” Dagorlad mumbled as he looked up at her slightly. “And I’m not fluffy.”.

“Oh, yes you are! Not as fluffy as other Cathar kits I know but still fluffy.” Minerva remarks as she stood and sighed. “And I’m going to make dinner. Try not to let Fenn kick your butt again, he is only two after all.”.

With that, she stood and ruffled his hair again before meeting eyes with Talan again as she went to walk back into the dwelling, taking note of his look before she walked back inside. She knew she could trust Dag to keep Fenn safe and vice versa, if the hum between them said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
